Together Again
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sequel to Forgiveness. It has been many years since Bella and Edward left now they coming back to help against a new threat. Who is this new threat? How will everyone deal with being together again? Or will it push them farrer apart? Will the Commander, Major, Captain and Lieutenant come out to play?Will this new threat destory them?
1. Chapter 1: 4 years

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel to Forgiveness<strong>

**Chapter 1: 4 years**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It has been four years since Edward and I have left the Cullen's. We are now living in Chicago and I have been getting the help I have desperately needed. When I made an appointment with a therapist I sure didn't expect who I got.

_**Flashback 4 years ago**_

"_I'm sure you'll be alright", Edward murmurs in me hear_

"_I'm just a little bit nervous. And because it is a human therapist I'm going to have to watch what I say", I say to him_

"_I'm sure it will be fine", he says_

"_Isabella Denali", a musical voice calls _

_Edward and I both look up to come face to face with another vampire with gold eyes_

"_Well you don't have to watch what you say", Edward says smiling_

"_I guess I don't"_

_**End of Flashback**_

His name is Nick Stevens and he has helped me so much. When Edward and I moved to Chicago we decided to change his name back to Masen and mine to Denali. Years ago Edward took me out for dancing and I got the surprise of my life.

_**Flashback 3 years ago**_

_Edward twirls me around to the music it feels like I'm flying. Soon he stops. And makes his way to the mike and begins to sing._

_Keep on Trying by Poco _

_I've been thinkin' 'bout_

_All the times you told me_

_You're so full of doubt_

_You just can't let it be_

_But I know_

_If you keep on comin' back for more_

_Then I'll keep on tryin'_

_I'll keep on tryin'_

_And I've been drinkin' now _

_Just a little too much_

_And I don't know how_

_I can get in touch with you_

_Now there's only one thing_

_For me to do, that's to_

_Keep on tryin'_

_To get home to you_

_And I feel so satisfied when_

_I can see you smile, I_

_I want to confide in_

_All that is true, so I'll_

_Keep on tryin' I'm_

_Through with lyin'_

_Just like the sun above_

_I'll come shinin', through_

_Oh yes I'll_

_[| From: .net/read/p/poco-lyrics/keep-on-tryin_ |]_

_Keep on tryin', I'm_

_Tired of cryin'_

_I got to find a way_

_To get on home to you_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout_

_All the times you held me_

_I never heard you shout_

_The flow of energy was so fine_

_Now I think I'll lay it on the line_

_And keep on tryin'_

_To get home to you_

_And I feel so satisfied when_

_I can see you smile, I_

_I want to confide in_

_All that is true, so I'll_

_Keep on tryin', I'm_

_Through with lyin'_

_Just like the sun above_

_I'll come shinin', through_

_Yes I will_

_Oh yes I'll_

_Keep on tryin', I'm_

_Tired of cryin'_

_I got to find a way_

_To get on home to you_

_He stops singing to me and moves to me and bends down so he is on one knee. Oh my god._

"_Isabella Marie Denali Volturi Whitlock will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward asks_

"_Yes, yes, yes", I say throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him_

_The whole club erupts in cheers and clapping. This is one of the most happiness moments of my life._

_**End of Flashback**_

We ended up getting married in Vegas. We did have sex because I was not ready for that yet. After all these years we have kept track of our family and we know that they are happy and save even though they still want us back. Nick has helped my come to terms with my past and after many years Edward and I finally managed to have sex without we freaking out. After so many years I'm finally feeling myself again. What we didn't expect from this consummation we me to get pregnant. Samantha must have used her power on me without me knowing. So three months ago I gave birth to twins Anthony Jacob and Renesmee Elizabeth. They are the angels of our lives we don't know where we'll be without them. And we can't imagine life without them. I remember when I took them into my arms.

_**Flashback**_

_After thirty-six hours of labor I finally hold my angels in my arms. They are so tiny and perfect. Anthony has my brown hair and eyes and Renesmee has Edward's bronze hair and my eyes. They are so perfect. I begin to sing to them._

_Gentle, gentle sing to your child_

_Your companion for such a long, long time_

_Beneath your heart_

_Her heart beats strong_

_Life of your life_

_Is safe in your arms_

_Touch her face_

_You gave her form_

_Child of this earth_

_Child of the sky_

_You are her voice_

_She has your eyes_

_This is her gift_

_The thread of life_

_Give her grace_

_Give her peace_

_Let her be strong_

_Let her be kind_

_She is your soul_

_And you are her strength_

_Bless her and guide her all of her life_

_Gentle gentle sing to your child_

_Your companion for such a long long time_

_Beneath your heart_

_Her heart beats strong_

_Life of your life_

_Is safe in your arms_

_They both quickly fall asleep in my arms. They are adorable I can't believe Edward and I made them together._

_**End of Flashback**_

We were also joined my Tasha and Kyle both vampires who wanted a change in life style. We quickly took them in. My mind drifts back to my family. Hopefully we will see them again one day…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

It has been 4 years since Edward and Bella left. It has never been the same since they left. But we are slowly getting there. We have moved again this time to Portland. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice are going to school again, Carlisle is back at the hospital and I have opened an design studio. Life has moved on even though we don't want it. I hope my children come home soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

"Master we have a problem developing", Jane says

"What is the problem Jane?" I ask

"There appears to be someone else making a newborn army in the south", Jane replies

"Take a group down there and destroy them and bring their creator to me", I order

"Yes master", Jane replies

I sigh as she leaves the room. A lot has changed in 4 years. Didyme and Marcus have gotten re-married. Jane has found her mate and so has Felix. But the castle hasn't been the same since Bella left. Where she is I hope she is happy and safe and that Edward is taking good care of her. I wonder where they are now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: 8 Years

**Chapter 2: 8 Years**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It has been 8 years since we left our family. Everything has been going well for us. We are now living in Boston. Edward and I know have our own coven Nick decided to join us his power is to make people older or younger. So Edward and I have changed our ages to 30 so we could be parents of our coven. After Tasha and Kyle join us we were joined my Stella and Jamie. Stella's power teleportation and Jamie's power is invisibility. When Kyle found that out they started pranking everyone. If I could get grey hairs I would for just being with those two. I swear if they get arrested again I'm leaving them there.

After AJ and Nessie were born we decided to have another kid. Edward and I always wanted a family. So a year later we had twins again Jemmett Demetri and Alirose Charlotte. All of our children are the light in our lives. But I'm defiantly going to have a talk with Samantha next time I see her. Because I keep getting pregnant. Who knew I was so fertile? After Jemmett and Alirose we had a two year gap before Nathan Peter and Jace Marcus were born. 6 kids, now I know what Esme feels. We are now expecting again. I'm now 8 months pregnant and I swear if I ever see Samantha again I will kill her or thank her I haven't decided yet.

Edward is now working in the hospital finally putting his degree to good use. I have finally finished collage and majored in English. I have started writing books under the name Ella Hale.

After all these years I have been keeping tabs on all the family. From what I can tell they have all remained safe. I have also seen the damage the boys had done to the house and Edward's and I's stuff. I can tell you now they are so dead when I see them again. The Volturi had to stop a newborn army a couple of years ago but they didn't get the creator. Now that worries me. I can't see who is creating those newborns and they could be dangerous. I have a feeling in the years to come we will be meeting up with the family again. I can't see when or why yet but I do know that we will see them again. I seriously hope when we do see them again it will be under good circumstances…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It has been 8 years since I have seen my family. I can say I have missed them greatly but it was time to put Bella and myself first. We have now started our own family with our 6 children and Nick, Tasha, Kyle, Stella and Jamie. Are life is perfect and now we here we are again in the hospital delivery room delivering another baby.

"Edward I'm going to kill you", Bella growls as another contraction hits her

I kiss her forehead, "I love you Bella"

"I'll kill you first then Samantha", Bella growls

I think I better warn Samantha. Bella has been threatening to kill her since the first one. I think if she ever sees her again she will.

"Come on Bella give one big push", her doctor says

Bella screams as she pushes again then we hear the sound of a baby crying. Bella leans against me in relief.

"Congratulations Mrs and Dr Masen you both have a little baby girl", the nurse says placing the baby in my Bella's arms.

The nurse and the doctor quickly leave the room to give us privacy.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask my wife kissing her temple

"Lillian Jane", Bella says

"Perfect. Just like you", I say planting a kiss on her lips

"Hey", everyone says as they enter

"So what is it?" Stella asks

"A girl", Bella says

"Name?" Tasha asks

"Lillian Jane after our sister and Bella's sister Jane", I say

"Aww she is so cute", Stella says

"AJ, Nessie, Jem, Ali, Nath, Jace do you want to meet your sister?" I ask them

They all quickly jump on the bed and have a look at their new sister. I'm pretty sure this is not going to be the last child we have.

"Oh Edward", Bella says sweetly

"Yes love?" I ask her

"I probably should have told you but yesterday I had a vision", Bella says still smiling

"Of what?" I ask her

"When this would have happened already by now", Bella says stalling

"What Bella?" I ask her concerned

"Well Emmett, Jasper, Tony, Felix and Peter were wrestling", Bella says stalling still smiling

"What did they break?" I ask her not concerned

"Piano", Bella says

"What?" I ask confused

"They broke your piano", Bella says smiling

I see red. I can hear my family laughing now. They are so dead. Very dead. They are going to wish they have never been born…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

It has been 8 years since Edward and Bella left and the family has finally moved forward. We still miss Edward and Bella but we are not moping around like we used too. Tony, John, Samantha, Peter and Charlotte are now living with us. Trust my Tony, Peter and Emmett are not a good combination. The Volturi and Denali's are now visiting for a week. They do it every year and we go and visit them two.

"Do you know who started that new newborn war?" Carlisle asks Aro

"We think so. From what my guard has told me", Aro says

"That is good. We don't need another newborn war", Eleazar says

I tune them out as a vision comes to me. I see the boys wrestling and breaking Edward's piano.

I quickly snap out of it. They are so lucky Edward is not here. Very lucky. They have wrecked a lot of stuff over the years including Bella's car that she left here. They soon begin to wrestle like in my visions. I'm not going to warn them. It is a little too late for that. Soon they smash into the piano smashing it too pieces. I wince as Esme yells at them.

"Boys now look what you have done", Esme yells

Them still continue to do it and they end up smashing Bella's car that she left with us. That is when they finally stop.

"You guys are so lucky Edward is not here", Rose says looking at the damage.

Suddenly the phone rings and we all freeze and look at it.

"It can't be", Marcus whisperers

"Not possible", Carlisle agrees

"They haven't spoken to us in years", Kate says

"Well there is only one way to find out", I say

Carlisle quickly goes over to the phone and puts it on speaker. We don't have to wait long for the caller to begin.

"EMMETT, JASPER, FELIX, TONY AND PETER YOU BETTER THANK YOUR LUCKY STARS I'M NOT THERE", Edward shouted

We all wince. Of course he'll ring about his piano. He hasn't talked to as since he left. Now he chooses to call.

"Edward we're…", Jasper says

"If your about to say sorry I don't believe you. What idiots wrestle in the house?" Edward yells

We all wince.

"Well repay you Edward", the boys say

Edward growls, "Your just lucky I'm not there to kill you all"

I suppress a laugh at the scared looks on the boys faces.

"Edward how are you and Bella?" Carlisle asks

We all wanted to know about Bella. She wasn't very good the last time we saw her.

Edward sighs, "She is ok. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please", we all shout

Edward laughs and we all hear another laugh in the background.

"Dear they all desperately want to talk to you", Edward says away from the phone

"Well give it here", a voice says sounding far away from the phone.

We hear the phone changing hands quickly.

"Hello everyone. How is everyone?" asks a cheerful but tired voice

"Bella!" we all shout

Bella laughs, "It is good to hear you too. I must say I have missed you all"

It is good to hear her laugh. I just realized we have never heard her laugh before.

"We have missed you too my daughter", Carlisle says

"Thanks Dad", Bella replies

"Bella why did you tell Edward?" Peter whines

"Because you destroyed my car", Bella replies sweetly

We all chuckle at their faces. Of course she would know that.

"Samantha", Bella says sweetly

We all knew Samantha was in trouble when Bella uses that tone.

"Yes Bella?" Samantha says looking nervous about something

"I could kill you for using your power on me", Bella growls

"Sorry Bella I was just testing it", Samantha says quickly

"You could have told me", Bella growls

"I forgot", Samantha says looking grateful she wasn't anyway near Bella

"We will be talking about this when we meet again", Bella says firmly

That all gets us excided.

"When will we see you again?" Didyme asks

Bella sighs, "Not for many years yet. But don't worry you will see us again"

We all sigh with disappointment. We all wanted to see her again.

"We all love you both. I hope you know that", Esme says

"We know. We love you too. By the way Uncle Aro you didn't get the creator for that newborn army", Bella says hanging up

Aro's jaw drops and we all chuckle.

"I guess you are going to have to look for the creator", Eleazar chuckles

That does it we all crack up. Add least now Bella and Edward put our mines at ease. We now know they are safe and happy…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Poll: I'm having Bella and Edward meet everyone again about 20 years after leaving. How many kids do you think they should come back with? please let me know.**

**Now please check out some of my other stories.**

**Christmas Wish: **Edward & Bella: It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? One Shot.

**Sun Rise: **Bella & Paul: What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

**True Mate: **Bella & Jasper: What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?

**Pay Back: **What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?

**A Long Wait: **Bella & Edward: Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.


	3. Chapter 3: 12 Years

**Chapter 3: 12 Years **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It has been 4 years since Bella and I have called the family and it is the only time we have called the family and it has been 12 years since we left the family behind to go it alone. Things couldn't be better with us. After Lillian Jane were born Bella gave birth to Adrian Carlisle. All of our children are a blessing. We love them all dearly. They all bring joy into our lives. We are still living in Boston. We will be moving again within the next year or two. In the last 4 years Bella has gone back to collage and got her degree in medicine. She now sometimes practices besides me.

Kyle and Jamie did land themselves in jail and Bella and I left them in there for a week as punishment. They have been thinking twice about their pranks since then. Stella, Tasha, Kyle, Jamie and Nick are going through high school. Nick is trying to find his mate he thought he might have better luck doing that by going back to school.

Bella is still keeping an eye on the family and she has been telling me how they are doing. She has been telling me that they have been safe but she feels that is going to change in a few years but it is too far away for her to give a definite answer. She feels that we will be meeting up with them soon. I can honestly say I've been missing them. I can't wait to pay them back for my piano. They are so going to get it.

"Oh my god they didn't", Bella screams

I quickly run over to her and see her in the middle of a vision

"They are so dead. They are going to wish they never have been born. I will kill them", Bella snarls

Oh boy they must have done something bad. Really bad. Bella quickly picks up her phone and dials a number. After a few rings it goes to voice mail.

She swears she continues to rant for the next twenty minutes, "I know they are ignoring me. Nick, Stella get your butts in here"

They quickly do what she says. No one what's to mess with her when she users that tone.

"Yeh Bella?" they ask

"Nick I need you to change my age back to 18 and Stella I need you to take me somewhere", Bella growls

Oh boy they must have done something very wrong if she is going there.

"Where mum?" Stella asks hoping that saying mum will make her happy

"I need to talk with a few idiots. Everyone is in Volterra and the boys have decided to destroy my room again and all my clothes. Plus my Ducati", Bella snarls

I wince that is defiantly not good. I'm not going to try and hold her back.

"Nick I need you to come with me. I have a plan", Bella says grinning evilly

Oh no. If the boys only knew what she had in mind. Because I pretty such sure I do. They both quickly agree not having much choice. They all quickly disappear. The only thing I'm regretting is not seeing what Bella's planning come out…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Those idiots are so dead. I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully. Well I'm going to use Nick's power on them. Let's see how they like being young again. I'm sure all the girls will love it. Nick quickly changes my age to 18 again and we walk the halls of Volterra.

"Excuse me miss you can't go in there", the secretary says

I glare at her. She must be new.

"I'm Isabella Marie Denali Whitlock Cullen Volturi. Princess of Volterra. I can go anyway I like", I growl

She shrinks back and let's me pass as I move. I reach the huge double doors and I can here Aro & Carlisle yelling.

"How could you have done that?" Aro yells

"Are you completely out of your mines?" Carlisle yells

"Do you know what Bella is going to do to you when she finds out", Aro growls

"But she won't", they all say

I grin evilly this is going to be fun.

"She probably already knows. She did call us over twenty minutes ago", Alice says

"She probably just called to say hi", Peter says

I grin this is going to be more fun then I thought it would be…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

Everyone is in Volterra for a reunion. Suddenly we all hear the earth splitting crash and we all run outside to see Bella's Ducati smashed to pieces. We then follow the trail inside to see Bella's room totally destroyed and the boys still fighting.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Aro and Carlisle yell

That makes Peter, Tony, Felix, Alec, Emmett, Jasper, and Stuart stop.

"We are just trying to have some fun", Peter whines

"Are you nuts. In Bella's room", Charlotte nearly yells

We are all broken out of our shouting by Aro's cell phone rings. He looks at it and goes even more white if that is possible. He quickly turns the phone off and puts it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" I ask

"Judging by the private number I would say that was Bella", Aro says

We all wince. Hopefully she didn't see this. We all move into the throne room to continue this conversation.

"How could all of you be so irresponsible?" Eleazar asks

"Emmett have you finally lost your mind?" Rose asks

"Why on earth did you choose Bella's room", Samantha says

"And you destroyed her Ducati", Jane adds

"Her pride and joy", Alice says

Aro finally losers it.

"How could you have done that?" Aro yells

"Are you completely out of your mines?" Carlisle yells

"Do you know what Bella is going to do to you when she finds out", Aro growls

"But she won't", they all say

They better be praying Bella doesn't find out about any of this.

"She probably already knows. She did call us over twenty minutes ago", Alice says

Alice does have a point there.

"She probably just called to say hi", Peter says

I was about to say something when the double doors bust open and a voice yells.

"PETER, TONY, FELIX, ALEC, EMMETT, JASPER AND STUART YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD", Bella yells walking into the room with two other vampires behind her

They all cringe back from Bella who appears to nearly letting the commander take over,

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY ROOM AND MY BIKE", Bella screams

We haven't seen her in 12 years and she is coming back now. Those boys are going to wish they have never been born.

They are all backing up towards the wall now trying to get away from her.

"We are sorry Bella. We swear we didn't mean too", Peter begs them all start to beg

"SHUT UP", Bella yells

They all quickly shut their mouths.

"Isa please calm down", Aro says

That was a bad idea. Bella spins around her black eyes facing him.

"AND YOU HOW DARE YOU NOT TAKE MY CALL", she yells at him, "YOU THINK I CALL YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOUR YEARS THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY PICK UP"

We all wince. We all look at her scared. Suddenly she is smirking at Aro and the boys. I have a very bad feeling.

"Father, Caius how do you feel about ruling without Aro?" Bella asks smirking

"I think it would be ok", I say not wanting to get on the wrong side of her.

"Rose, Alice, Charlotte, and Tanya how do you feel with going without your mates for a while?" Bella asks them still smirking

I see Alice's face goes black then she starts smiling at Bella. Oh boy this is going to be good.

"Oh we will be fine Bella", Alice says smiling

All the girls quickly follow Alice's lead and the all the boys jaws drop. They all knew they where in trouble.

"Nick", she calls sweetly

The male vampire that came in with her goes over to her.

"Yes Bella?" Nick asks

"Can you please use your power on Peter, Tony, Felix, Alec, Emmett, Jasper, Aro and Stuart", Bella asks smirking

I can see Eleazar smiling at the both of them.

"What age?" Nick asks

"How about 1. They can't talk then", Bella replies grinning evilly at the boys plus Aro who are cringing away from her

"Sure. They will be very cute at that age too. Good photo opportunity", Nick says

"I know", Bella says smiling

Nick quickly forces on the boys and Aro and they all begin to shrink. They all get smaller until they are little babies.

"Oh they are so cute. More so then I saw in my vision", Alice squeals picking up the baby Jasper

The other's all quickly go and pick up their mates. Jane picks up Alec, Esme picks up Tony, and Carmen picks up Felix.

"When will they change back?" Tanya asks looking at the baby in her arms

Bella grins, "I'll let them age 2 years for everyone one. Maybe when they can talk again I'll ask Nick to change them back"

That is an amazing gift. We are all laughing.

"Make sure you take a lot of pictures. It will be perfect blackmail", Bella says smiling, "Just think about how you can dress them up"

All the girls grin evilly. Oh the boys are in trouble.

"This is going to be fun", Rose grins

"I can't wait to dress Peter up. I think pink will suit him", Charlotte grins

Bella laughs, "See you all later. Keep out of trouble"

"See you Bella. Hope we see you all soon. Say hello to Edward for us", Carlisle says

"I will. Enjoy the time you have with those babies. By the way they do everything a baby does. They will act like a one year old. They will be really cute. Make sure you email me the photos", Bella says grinning

Bella, Nick and the female vampire quickly leave the room. That sure was an interesting visit…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: 16 Years

**Chapter 4: 16 Years…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The past 4 years have gone by fast. Laura and Mike join our coven and they fit in perfectly with us. We are now living in Detroit. Nessie and AJ are now 13 and have just started high school. Jemmett and Alirose are now 12 and looking are looking forward to going to going to high school. Nathan and Jace are now 10 and are a lot of trouble. I really should stop them from hanging out with Kyle and Jamie. LJ and AC are now 8 and them are truly angels.

I have been watching my family more closely and it has been a blast. After watching the boys as babies I'm certainly not regretting my decision to turn them into babies.

"What's so funny love?" Edward asks wrapping his arms around my waist

"Thinking about the boys as babies. They are so cute", I say

Edward chuckles, "I saw in your mind. And it was very cute. How old are they now?"

"8. I have been thinking about changing them back", I tell him

"They will never mess with you again after how the girls have been dressing them", Edward says laughing

"I know", I say

"They are going to be mad", Edward says grinning

"Let them. It is not like they are going to find us", I say shrugging

Edward laughs, "So when are you going to change them back?"

"Give me a minute", I say getting up out of his arms

I groan as I get up being 8 and a half months pregnant will do that. Maybe I'll have Nick change Samantha's age.

"Stella you are with me", I call

She quickly comes to my side.

"Where too?" she asks

"Cullen's house in Chicago. I need to have access to there pool", I say

Stella grins, "Sure. This is going to be good"

I laugh, "Yes it is"

Stella quickly takes us to the Cullen mansion. While they are all inside distracted. I go over to the pool and put a splash of pink dye into the water. After I was done I gave Stella a nod and she transported us back home.

"So what was that about love?" Edward asks me

"Just one last punishment", I say sitting in Edward's lap

"Do you want me to change them back now?" Nick asks

"Not yet. On my signal", I say

I quickly begin watching the present. I see all the boys standing on the diving board and everyone watching them. Oh this is going to be good. They haven't even seen the pink dye in the water. I watch as they start jumping up and down. I raise my hand ready to give the signal. Edward is now watching in my mind and he is grinning. I see the boys all leap into the air.

"Now", I say

Nick quickly does it. The boys all change back into their selves mid air. And they all go splash into the pool. I have to say that was a big splash. I see them all getting out and everyone starts laughing at their pink hair and pink skin. I see them all look at each other.

"BELLA!" they all shout

That's it. I lose it right there. I start laughing so hard that I'm barely able to send them a text. Edward is laughing hard with me so is everyone else because I was projecting. Suddenly I feel water running down my leg. Oh crap. It has to be now.

"Oh Edward", I say innocently

"Yes love?" he asks still laughing

"Bring the car around", I say

"Why?" he asks

"You're going to be a father", I say gritting my teeth as a contraction hits

Edward freezes for a minute then is at my side.

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Of course I'm sure", I growl

At this everyone is quickly in monition. Time to bring another child into this world…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

The past 4 years have been quite fun. With Aro as a baby Caius and I have been working together quite well. Maybe we should ask Bella to make this the entire time thing. We have been collecting lots of photos as all of them as babies. I can't believe the girls got them all into pink. That was so funny. I have to say it has been really quiet around here. And that is fine with all of us. No practicable jokes. Everyone really likes this punishment. Maybe we will get Bella to do this again every time they misbehave. We are all at the Cullen's for our annual get together. The covens who weren't there when Bella did her punishment were having a blast finding out what she did. The boys all have been begging us to have a go at the diving board together. Everyone things it will be to dangerous. But then Alice has a grin on her face but quickly hides it.

"Sure you can have a go. Go and get changed", Alice says

"Thank you", they shout and run up the stairs

"Alice. What was that?" Rose asks

"Just you wait and see", Alice says grinning

Soon we are all outside and the boys go straight to the driving board. I quickly notice the colour of the water was pink. What the… Oh this is Bella's doing. Well this is going to be interesting. They all start jumping together. After the fifth jump the leap into the air. That is when they change back into their selves. I have to hold onto a laugh as they hit the water hard. I can see everyone else is trying not to laugh either. As soon as they get out of the water when can all see that they are dyed pink. That does it. We all burst out laughing. They look at their selves.

"BELLA!" they all shout

We all laugh again this is so funny. Then we hear a phone beep off. I look to see that it is mine but is addressed to Aro and the boys.

"Oh Boys", I say innocently

"What is it brother?" Aro asks still scowling

"You have a message", I tell them

I quickly show them the screen.

_Maybe next time you will think before you act._

_-Bella_

They all growl. Everyone else comes over and reads the message and they all start laughing again. Well hasn't this been an exciting day. Remind me never to tick off my daughter…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: 20 Years

**Chapter 5: 20 Years…**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It has been 4 years since the birth of our son Jackson Caius. He is 4 now and a little hell raiser he keeps Bella and I on our toes. Bella is six months pregnant again and Bella has threatened me if I don't use a condom next time she'll kill me and I believe her. AJ and Nessie are now 17. Nessie has actually found her soul mate in a vampire named Carter. They are madly in love. I don't like it but I guess I'll have to live with it. Jemmett and Alirose are now 16 and are dating. But they haven't found anyone yet. Nathan and Jace are now 14 and are still causing trouble. I have lost count of the times that I have had to come into their school. I even had to pay off the teachers. LJ and AC are now 12 going on 13 and LJ has started dating.

I don't like any of my daughters dating. But Bella has told me to live with it. I have to roll my eyes at that one. When I confronted her about Nessie finding her soul mate I ended up on the couch for a week and no sex for 2 weeks. Trust me I didn't say another word after that. Carter is a nice guy. I have read his thoughts so I would know. He has a family too. His father is Thomas Castle and his mother is Madeline Castle they both have been vampires for 200 years and vegetarians for the same amount of time. They have a family of 5 children. Matthew and his mate Melody and Damon and his mate Lisa. We have become close friends with all of them. We are still living in Detroit but we have moved into a bigger house large enough to fit both families.

I'm still working at the hospital. I'm head of Emergency. I know if Carlisle could see me know he would be proud of me. Tomas works with me at the hospital but his specialty oddly enough is pregnancy. He was the one who delivered Jackson. Madeline is a nurse at the hospital too and she works with me in the ER. Bella is a stay at home mum and she has her hands full doing that without worrying about a job.

We have now left our families in the past. Except that one time. Bella has stopped having visions of them now. She said that it was time to move forward. She said if anything important or deadly was going on with the family that a vision would come up automatically, with out thinking.

Suddenly my office phone rings.

"Masen", I say

"Sir the high school is on line one again", my secretary says

I sigh here we go again.

"Put them through", I say

It takes a minute before they are put though.

"Mr Masen we have a problem", the principle says

"What did they do now?" I ask sighing

"I think you better come in sir", he replies

I sigh, "Of course. I'll be right there"

I grab my things and tell my secretary to call me if anything happens.

"Kids got in trouble again?" Madeline asks smiling

"Yes. They are in big trouble when I get there. Especially if they called Bella. She is meant to be resting", I say

"I can see that happening", Madeline says laughing

I roll my eyes and go out to the car. I make it to the school within ten minutes and sigh as I see Bella's blue Audi in the parking lot. Of course they called her too.

I walk straight into the office to see both Nathan and Jace sitting there looking guilty and smug. They were there dirty too.

"I'll deal with you two later", I tell them

I walk into the principles office to see Bella resting in a chair one hand on her belly talking to the principle.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it", Bella was trying to reason

"They defaced school property. They started a food fight in the middle of the cafeteria", the principle says

"I'm sure they are sorry for what they have done", Bella says

"Why don't they clean up the mess from the food fight?" I suggest making my presence known

"Mr Masen that is a great idea", the principle says

Bella smiles widely at me.

"_Thank god you suggested that. He was about to expel them", Bella thinks_

"When do you want them to start?" Bella asks

"Today is Friday. How about tomorrow?" he asks

"Of course. We'll have them here at 9am", I say leading Bella out the door

"You two are in so much trouble", Bella growls

They both wince and look afraid. They should be this was the same thing there uncles done just after Jackson was born. Are Bella punished them good. Let's see what Bella thinks of now.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

How could Nathan and Jace be so stupid. This is the type of act Emmett, Peter, Jasper and Tony pulled a few years ago. The last time I got a vision.

_**Flashback**_

_I cradle Jackson in my arms as he sleeps. That's when I get a vision of Emmett, Jasper, Peter and Tony starting a food fight and getting caught. I see them in the principle's office. And they can't get a hold of Carlisle or Esme. They are so dead. I though I told them to stay out of trouble. _

"_Tasha, Stella, Nick", I call_

_They are both with me in seconds._

"_Tasha can you watch Jack. Nick change my age to 23 and Stella take me to the Cullen's school", I order_

_Stella transports us in my Audi I quickly speed into the school parking lot. _

"_Stay here", I tell Stella _

_She just nods her head. She knows the boys have done something wrong. I walk into the office._

"_I'm here about my brothers Emmett, Jasper, Peter and Tony", I say_

"_Of course ma'am. Go right in", the secretary says_

_I smile perfect. I quickly make my way into the office. Emmett's, Jasper's, Peter's, and Tony's jaws drop when they see me._

"_Excuse me miss your not meant to be in here", the principle says_

"_I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm the boys older sister. Mum sent me here to deal with them", I tell her_

"_How old are you?" the principle asks _

"_23", I reply quickly_

"_Ok then", he replies_

"_What did they do?" I ask giving the boys a quick glare the all crower always from me._

_Perfect they are afraid of me. Maybe they will learn. _

"_They started a food fight", he replies_

"_What do you want to do?" I ask_

"_Well for this sort of behave we would normally expel them for a week or more", he says_

"_How about you give them a weeks detention and make them clean up the schools cafeteria? I hate to see my brothers losing part of their education" I suggest_

"_That sounds fair. Very well boys you'll start today cleaning the school cafeteria. Then after school for the next week you'll have one-hour detention", the principle says_

_I can tell the boys are resisting the urge to groan._

"_Can I talk to my brothers? In private", I ask_

"_Sure Miss Cullen. I'll go and see about their punishment", he says_

_Once he is gone I turn and glare at the 4 boys._

"_I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" I ask them_

"_Well we couldn't resist", they say shrugging _

"_Fine", I say and walk out leaving them behind_

_I go out to the car quickly_

"_Home?" Stella asks_

"_No. I have one pit stop", I tell her_

_I go the Cullen house to find no one there. Perfect. It doesn't take me long to pack up the TV and all the video games and consoles. Oh and also there DVD's except the chick flicks. I then take all the baseball gear. I quickly put it all into my car. Let's see if they listen to me now._

"_Now home", I say_

_When we get home Edward is waiting for us._

"_Have you been robbing?" Edward asks looking inside the car_

"_Just teaching some idiots to actually listen to me", I say kissing him_

"_No need to say more", Edward says chuckling _

_**End of Flashback**_

Let's just say they haven't got into any trouble. When Alice hasn't in any of her emails. I have stopped having visions of my family. I'm not taking it personally. I'm just worried. I have a really bad feeling…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

**Chapter 6: Trouble**

* * *

><p><strong>Caius's POV<strong>

It has been 20 years since Bella first left us. And 5 years since we have last seen Bella. Everything has been pretty quiet. Except us trying to find to creator of the newborn army from years ago. Aro seems to have learnt his lesson about not messing with Bella. Let's just hope this lasts. We are all sitting on our thrones when Jane runs in.

"Jane what's wrong?" Aro asks her

"I have news master. And it is very bad news", Jane replies

"What is it?" Marcus asks

"We have trouble coming. An army of vampires both newborns and older vampires are coming after us", Jane says

"How do you know this?" I ask

"Alice Cullen just called", Jane replies

"How many?" Aro asks

"200. Maybe she can't get an acute fix", Jane replies

We all swear that is more then we have ever faced before.

"Ok we need to move everyone out of here and to the compound in Montana. It is big enough to house everyone. Hit the emergency signal to let everyone know this is an emergency. We will hit them hard", Aro orders, "Also tell everyone to be ready to leave within the hour"

"Yes master", Jane says running out of the room

I look at my brother and can tell he is worried.

"Don't worry brother they all will come. They are family and I don't see them all turning there backs on us. We will face this new threat together", Marcus says placing a hand on Aro's shoulder

"I hope you are right. This is going to get ugly", Aro replies

"Brother, Marcus is right. We will do this together", I say

Aro nods.

I hope what we are saying is right. I hope that everyone comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

We have just landed in Montana. The compound we are going to is built like a fortress. We are very outnumbered. This fight is not going to end well. Jane can't wait to see Collin again. They married years ago but he had a pack emergency and he had to go home. We all hope that the pack will help us. Ten guards guard the compound and we have called them and put them on alert. When we pass through the gates the first thing we see was all the cars packed in front of the building. The second thing we all saw was the Cullen's including Natalie and Sarah and the pack waiting for us. Thank god.

"Carlisle old friend it is good to see you", Aro says

"It is good to see you too Aro. But I wish it was under better circumstances", Carlisle says shaking Aro's hand

"Me too. How did you get here so fast?" I ask

"Alice saw all of this. We have been here for hours. The Denali's will be here within the hour", Carlisle replies

"It is good to have you on our side Alice", Aro says

"Not a problem", Alice replies

"Collin", Jane squeals jumping into his arms

"Janey I have missed you", Collin replies

"I have missed you too", Jane replies

"Let's take this conversation inside", Tony suggests

An hour later we are all talking in the throne room when the doors open and the Denali Coven walk through the doors.

"Eleazar old friend thank you and your family for coming", Aro says

"We will always come for family", Carmen replies hugging Aro

"Do we know we is responsible for this?" Laurent asks

"Not yet", I reply

"Alice have you seen anything?" Kate asks

"No. I only saw the numbers. I don't know what is going on", Alice replies

"Are you saying your power isn't working?" Eleazar asks her

"Yes. I'm only getting flashes", Alice replies

That leads us into our next conversation about why Alice's visions aren't working. 1 hour later Peter and his mate Charlotte walk into the room.

"Where have you two been?" Felix asks

"On another honeymoon. But Peter's radar went off and here we are", Charlotte explains

"So what the hell is going on?" Peter asks

We then explain to him what we know so far when John and Samantha walk through the doors.

"About time you both got here", Emmett explains

They both grin.

"Sorry we were a little bit busy", John replies

"Please don't explain", Aro begs

That sends everyone off laughing.

2 hours later. We were talking about strategy when the doors open to reveal Siobhan and her coven. When Maggie sees Seth she runs straight into his arms.

"I have missed you Sethy", Maggie says

"I have missed you too Mags", Seth replies kissing her

"Welcome Siobhan", Aro says

"Aro I wish we didn't have to come under these conditions", Siobhan replies

"As do I dear Siobhan", Aro replies

Over the course of the next few hours all covens begin to come. Anton, Svetlana, and Boris arrived from Russia, Benjamin and Tia from Egypt, and Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri from the Amazon.

"You all know this is going to be a deathly battle. I'm not going to force anyone to fight", Aro says

"We are family and we fight together", Tanya says

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Finally we are together but someone very important is missing. I hope she comes to us soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Vision & Panic

**Chapter 7: Vision & Panic**

**Bella's POV**

I still have that uneasy feeling. I just can't seem to shake that something bad is going to happen. Maybe the whole pregnancy thing is getting to me. I was putting away some dishes when a vision hits me.

_I see my whole family in a clearing fighting for their lives. Then I see them die_

I cry out and the dishes I was holding fall to the ground and smash. I'm in Edward's arms in seconds with everyone surrounding me.

"Love what is it what's wrong?" Edward asks me frantically

I can't say it out load so I project it to everyone. Everyone gasps and Edward tightens his grip around my waist.

"When?" he whisperers

"I feel like it has already happened. You know my powers have developed and I can see some of the past now", I tell him

"Look for the family. You have to be wrong. They can't be died", Edward chokes out

I lower my barriers and look into the future looking for the family but I'm coming up with nothing. I try harder and I still come up with nothing. This can't be happening. I can't lose my family.

"I can't find them", I whisper

"This can't be happening we can't lose them", Edward replies

"Maybe someone is messing with you?" Nick asks

"I can normally tell when someone is messing with me. But this feels real", I reply

"Why don't Stella, Kyle, Jamie, Tasha, Laura, Mike and I go out and see if we can locate them. Just in case you vision is wrong and let us all pray that your vision is wrong", Nick suggests

"Go. I need to know if my vision is correct. Please go and find them. Even if you only find their ashes we need to know", I whisper

"Don't worry Mum I'm sure this is just a bad dream", Stella says

"I hope your right", I whisper

Edward and I watch them go.

"Mummy is Nana and Papa ok?" Jackson asks

"I sure they are", I lie to him

"Thomas, Madeline please take the kids out. Please", I beg

"Sure. Call us if there are any news", Thomas says

I just nod my head and they quickly leave. Edward and I lapse into silence. I keep thinking about when I left them 20 years ago. Maybe we shouldn't of left and this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if we stayed we could have saved them. I can't lose them. Marcus, Eleazar and Carlisle are like my fathers and after what Charlie did to me I can't lose the only fathers I have left. Esme, Didyme, and Carmen are my mothers. Renee wasn't much of a mum and when I found them they looked after me and took me in. I didn't have to be the adult when I was them. I can't lose them either they basically raised me. Peter and Charlotte saved my life and I trust them more then I trust anyone. They bought me back to life after I was tortured and raped. I owe them everything I have. I love them both deeply not like I'll admit that to Peter through. Aro may be a pain in the butt and acts childish but he has always been there for me. Tony my be a joker but he is my brother and he pulled my out of one of my depressions. Be was my rock for many years and I can't imagine life without him.

I run over the memories of the family over and over again. Each event playing heavily in my mind. I think back to the vision. How could they be dead? I can I live with the guilt and pain of their deaths.

"I can't lose them Carlisle and Esme are my parents", Edward says brokenly breaking me out of my thoughts

"I know. They are my parents too. I can't lose them any more then you can", I reply

"Can you see anything at all?" Edward asks me

"No I can't. I only saw them die. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Sarah, Natalie, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Stuart, Kate, Garrett, Irina, Laurent, Peter, Charlotte, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Ben, Tia, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Renata, Didyme, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Afton, Santiago, Anton, Svetlana, Boris, Tony, John, Samantha, Jake and the pack everyone", I say sobbing

Edward quickly takes me into his arms.

"Shh love it will be ok", Edward chokes out sobbing too

He begins to rock me back and forward our tears never stopping. Please for once let me be wrong. Please let them be alright…


	8. Chapter 8: Alive & Well

**Chapter 8: Alive & Well**

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

For the last week other vampires have been turning up to help and we have taken to getting them settled. We as in the Cullen's, Denali's, Irish coven, Ben, Tia, The Amazon's, Peter, Charlotte, the Russian's, and Bella's other friends. We are all sitting around discussing plans for the upcoming battle when we hear the sound of shouting.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY", a unfamiliar female voice says

Suddenly the doors open and we are faced with two vampires. One female with long straight blond hair and the male with messy light brown hair. I notice quickly that both of them have golden eyes. The female looks around quickly and gasps.

"Oh thank god", she exclaims looking at all of us

"Excuse me who are you?" Aro asks calling of the guard that were following the two

"I'm Kyle and this is my mate Tasha we are part of the Masen Coven", the male replies

"Kyle we haven't got time for this we must call everyone. Poor mum was hysterical and Dad wasn't much better", the woman Tasha exclaims

"Well everyone here is confused. They need to now who we are", Kyle says to her

"Who is this 'mum' and dad'?" Carlisle asks

"Well about 17 years ago we were adopted into a coven of vegetarian vampires. They become our parents. Everyone in the coven feels like that", Tasha explains

That's when I see a light click in Carlisle.

"Did you say Masen?" he asks

"Yes", Kyle replies shortly

"What are your parents names?" Carlisle asks

"Edward and Isabella Masen or Edward and Bella Cullen", Tasha replies looking at us all

Everyone in the room gasps as they hear their names.

"Your part of their coven?" Peter asks

"Yes", they both reply

"How big is this coven?" Caius asks

"Pretty big. We were recently joined by the another Coven", Kyle replies

"Why did you say Bella was hysterical?" I ask concerned

"She had a vision. It was the first one she had in years. It showed her all of you dead", Tasha says

"Why didn't she look again? She would have seen that we were alive", Tony says

"She tried but she couldn't see anything. Do you know what that means?" Kyle asks

Alice gasps, "That means she thought we were dead"

Now everyone is looking at her shocked. If Bella saw us die that means she would be very upset. We are the only family she has ever known.  
>"Call her at once", everyone quickly shouts<p>

"I'll call the others to stop the search. You call mum", Kyle says pulling out a phone

"You were searching for us?" I ask

"Yes. We didn't want to believe the vision. I am a tracker. That's how I found you. My siblings are also looking for you and I must call them. Excuse me", he says walking away

We all turn to Tasha and she has pulled out a phone and has hit speed dial whoever it is picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?" a shaky voice says

We all know that voice. I wish we didn't have to hear her voice sound so pained.

"Mum it's me Tasha. We have found them", Tasha says

"So it's true?" she cries

We can hear other voices in the background trying to comfort her.

"Mum, mum calm down. They are fine. They are alive", Tasha says quickly

"Their alive", she whisperers her voice full of anguish

I wish I was there to calm her down. I look at everyone else and I can tell they are wishing the same.

"Yes mum. I'm looking at them all right now", Tasha says looking at us

"They are all together", she whisperers

"Yes mum. And trust me they all look fine", Tasha replies

"Their alive", she yells loudly, "Thank god. I never thought I'll see the day when one of my visions were wrong"

I can here other people in the background. One voice I recognize as Edward's.

"Their alive?" we hear him ask

"Their alive", she breaths

"Yes sweetheart we are alive", I say

"Yeh we are still causing trouble", Peter says

"Thank god. I don't know what I would have done if my vision was true", she says

"Mum how was your vision wrong? You have never been wrong before", Tasha asks

"I don't know. This has never happened before", she replies

"Can you see us?" Tasha asks

There is a minutes pause before she answers, "No I can't"

"What is causing that?" Tasha asks

"I don't know. Where are you all at the moment?" she asks

"At the fortress", I reply

"Why on earth would you be there?" she asks

Now that is a first. She is surprised. Now that is something we never have managed to do before.

"Sweetheart we have a little bit of a vampire problem at the moment", Eleazar replies

"What vampire problem?" she asks in a deathly calm voice

"A huge army is moving towards us", Aro replies

"How many?" she asks

"200 maybe more. They'll be here within months", Alice replies

"My family will be with you within days", she says

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asks her

"I mean that Edward and I are coming back and we will be bringing are family with us. Some of the family will be with you within hours I think", she replies, "Remember we love you and to stay out of trouble until we arrive"

She hangs up after that. I sigh it is just like her.

"Well I guess you get to meet the family", Tasha says

We were about to reply when Kyle walks back into the room and wraps his arms around Tasha's waist.

"Calls all done?" Tasha asks smiling

"Yes. Everyone is on their way. Have you calmed our hysterical mother?" he asks

"Yes I have. Thank god for that", she replies

"I'm sure dad is grateful too", Kyle replies smiling

Again we were about to say something when two people suddenly appear behind them. Both with black hair and golden eyes.

"So this is the famous family?" the male asks causing Tasha and Kyle to both jump

"Did you two really have to do that?" Tasha shrieks

They both smile

"It keeps you on your toes", the woman replies flipping her curly black hair over her shoulder

"Brother just think about the things we can do here", the male says to Kyle

They both grin evilly and the girls both groan.

"They are going to get into so much trouble", the woman says

"I know. Everyone this is Stella and her mate Jamie they are our brother and sister", Tasha says introducing us

The boys don't even pay attention they were too busy talking. I can tell they are going to be trouble. Big trouble. I can't wait for Bella to arrive…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I quickly hang up the phone thankful that my vision was wrong.

"Everyone start packing", I say

"Where are we going?" everyone asks

"To re-join our family", I reply as I walk to Edward's and my room

I'm feel really tired. Pregnancy will do that to you. I can't wait to see that looks on everyone's faces…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick for the last couple of weeks. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter for all of my faithful readers.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Reunion <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Thank god that the family are alright. I don't know what I would have done if Bella's vision was right. After the phone call and finding out about the danger our family is in. Everyone moved into action to go to them and help them out. Now we are all in our cars driving to the fortress. The younger kids are finally asleep and the older kids are taking there cars. I look at my wife and I can tell she is fuming and upset. Bella and I have no secrets between us anymore. Everything was put out into the open years ago. And that's the way it has stayed. This is the first time she has been caught out about something deadly. With her pregnancy our return will be interesting. I look forward to how everyone else deals with Bella's hormones. That are all over the place at the moment. I'm going to have to stick by her side so she doesn't kill anyone. I know Kyle, Jamie, Nick, Stella, Laura, Mike and Tasha are already at the fortress and the boys are there they are likely causing trouble. Bella and I are so over our heads. I pull over to the side of the road when I notice Bella is upset.

"Are you alright love?" I ask her

"I don't know. How come I didn't see any of this?" Bella replies

"I don't know. But we will find out together", I answer firmly

Bella smiles at me and takes my hand, "Together. No matter what happens. No matter the danger"

"Always together", I say kissing her hand

"Always", she replies quickly kissing my lips

I kiss her back and send all the love to her to her. No matter what we are facing we will face it together. I nearly lost her once and I don't plan to lose her again. If she dies I will follow her as fast as I can and I know she will me. After many years we have finally created a bond that know one can break. We have a family of our own and I'll be damned if I let anyone take it away…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I sigh some of Edward's and Bella's family have arrived and the boys are so much like Emmett and Peter it is not funny. I don't know how Bella and Edward put up with them all the time. Hopefully they will arrive soon. I can't wait to see my son and daughter again after so long. It has been 20 years since I have seen Edward and probably close too 10 since I have seen Bella. I may want to see them but at the same time I don't want to see them put their lives on the line for us. But if they ever found out we lied to them and kept them out of this fight they would probably kill us themselves.

"Are you alright?" Esme asks me

"So much is happening now. I am happy to see my children again but at the same time I don't want them in the line of danger", I explain to her

"I know what you mean. But we both know that they would both like to stand with the family. And they would be crushed if with didn't tell them", Esme reasons

"I know. But that doesn't make me feel any better", I say

Before she got a chance to respond Tasha runs into the room.

"There nearly here", she announces smiling widely

"Who?" I ask not catching on

"The family", she replies running out of the door

I look at Esme for a second before we both take off after her. When we get outside we find everyone else waiting. Besides from Kyle, Jamie, Mike and Nick.

"Where are the boys?" Rose asks

"Don't ask", Laura says rolling her eyes

"They are so going to be in trouble", Stella adds

"Why did they have to pick now?" Tasha asks

"Because they are stupid. Mum is so going to kill them", Laura replies

We were about to ask them what they meant when a phone rings.

"Stella", Stella says answering her phone

She listens for a second before hanging up.

"2 minutes", she says to her sisters

"Should I be finding the boys?" Laura asks smiling

"Na. Let them get into trouble", Tasha replies

"What did you mean by two minutes?" Aro asks

The sisters just smile. One minute later three cars pull up in front of the fortress. Tasha walks over to the cars.

"About time you guys got here", she says

"Sorry. You know how hard it is to move cross country", a male says getting out of the car.

By the time they are all out there are three males and three females. Two of they are old enough to be parents.

"Everyone these are the Castle's", Stella says

"The parents Thomas and Madeline", Laura says pointing at the two adults

"Pleasure to meet all of you. Bella and Edward has told us so much about all of you", Madeline says smiling sweetly

"These are Matthew and his mate Melody and Damon and his mate Lisa", Tasha says introducing the others

We all shake hands and start talking when a phone goes off again.

"Laura", Laura says she listens for a second and hangs up

"1 minute", she says, "And they are coming minutes after each other"

"This is going to be fun", Stella says laughing

"I can't wait to see their faces", Tasha says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You'll see", Stella says smiling secretively

Another car pulls up and a male vampire with golden eyes steps out and a young woman with bronze hair and brown chocolate eyes. A second passes and they can all hear a heartbeat.

"What the hell is going on?" Caius asks

The young woman turns to us and smiles.

"You must be Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Marcus and Grandpa Eleazar. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Renesmee and this is my mate Carter Castle. I can't wait to get to know all of you. Mum and Dad has told as so much about all of you", the young woman Renesmee says smiling as another car pulls up

A young man steps out looking very much like Bella.

"Oh crap", Samantha mutters

"Looks like Aunty Samantha finally gets it", Renesmee says smiling at the man

"What's going on?" I ask

"I may have used my power on Bella as a experiment and it looks like it has worked", Samantha mutters

John laughs, "You are so dead"

"What the hell is going on?" Marcus asks

"Remember my power?" Samantha asks

We all nod not getting it.

"Well I may have used it on Bella", she says

That's when it hits us. These two are Bella's and Edward's kids. We all look at them both shocked.

"Names Anthony Jacob or AJ. Twin of Renesmee. It's great to finally meet you all", the man AJ says

"It's great to meet the pair of you too", I choke out in surprise

"Is it just the two of you?" Esme asks shocked

They both look at each other and laugh. Before they could reply another two cars pull up. Two twin boys jump and of one car grinning evilly. A woman gets out of one car and a young male gets out of the other.

"That is the last time I take them in my car", the young woman replies hotly

"Sis they can't have been that bad", the young man replies, "Oh wait I forgot who I was talking about"

"Everyone. The twin boys are Nathan and Jace who are 14. The young male is Jemmett and the young woman is his twin sister Alirose and they are both 16", Laura says introducing us

We notice both of the boys have quickly run off but Jemmett and Alirose stay.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I can't wait to get to know you all better", Charlotte says

"Likewise", the twins both say

That's when another car pulls up and everyone turns their attention to the car. It is a familiar sliver Volvo. The back doors open a young girl no older then 13 steps and followed closely by a young boy who is about 12. The front door opens and a familiar figure steps out. But he looks older.

"Hey everyone it is good to see you all again", he says

"Edward?" Esme asks uncertain

"Yep. Explain later", he says as he moves around and opens the other door

A young woman steps out. We would know her anywhere. She is older but it is her. Edward helps her out of the car.

"Edward can you get Jackson out of the car?" Bella asks

"Sure love", Edward says kissing her lips

"Hey everyone what's been going on?" she asks turning to us that's when we notice her huge pregnant belly.

What has happened in the last 20 years?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Catching Up

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but I have been very sick. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Catching Up<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

Wow. I never thought I'll see Bella pregnant but here she is and she has kids.

"Well are you going to give me a hug?" she asks grinning

I quickly shake myself out of my shock and make my way over to her and pull her into my arms.

"We have missed you Bella", I say

"I have missed you too", she replies letting me go

Soon everyone is hugging and greeting both Edward and Bella.

"Do you mind telling us what has happened in the past 20 years?" Carlisle says them

"Sure. But lets go some where more private", Edward suggests

We all nod in agreement. Edward goes over and picks up the little boy and looks around at the group so does Bella.

"Where are Nat, Jace, and the boys?" Bella asks Stella

"Nat and Jace took off as soon as they got here. The boys we have no idea about", she replies

Edward and Bella both groan. That leaves us a bit confused.

"Edward to you mind going to find them. I'll do with dad to where we are going to have this talk", Bella suggests

That's when we hear a crush. We all quickly go inside to see our guards in a heap on the floor covered in floor.

"Nathan Masen, Jace Masen, Nick, Kyle, Jamie and Mike get your butts out here right now!" Bella yells

We wait but they don't come out.

"Don't make me find you. I swear it won't be good for you", Bella threatens

Seconds later the boys come out of hiding smiling slightly.

"I take it you did this prank?" she asks is a deathly calm voice

"They did love. I just read their thoughts", Edward says coming up to stand with her

"You're all grounded. For a month", she says

They all groan.

"And no allowance for a month either. Same with video games", Edward adds

They all groan again.

"Do you want us to make it more?" Bella threatens

They all quickly stop their winning.

"Since that is taking care of. Let's go and catch up shall we?" Edward asks pleasantly

We all nod not used to Bella and Edward disciplining children. We all quickly make our way into the throne room telling the guards we don't want to be disturbed. Edward quickly helps Bella into a chair and she sits down we a sigh.

"I'm too big to stand up long", she explains to us

"How far along are you?" Carlisle asks as we all sit down

"7 months. Not far to go now. I hope I am only having one baby this time. I don't think I can handle another set of twins", Bella replies looking at Thomas Castle

He chuckles, "I'm sure there is only one child in there"

"We have heard that before", Edward says rolling his eyes

"Do you mind introducing us to your children? Telling us their names and ages", Aro asks

"Of course. Our eldest is Anthony Jacob or AJ he is named after his father and Jacob of course and he is 17 years old", Bella says pointing at the young man with brown hair and green eyes

"This is Renesmee Elizabeth or Nessie she is named after Renee, Esme and Edward's mother she is AJ's twin and mate of Carter Castle", Edward says pointing to the young woman with bronze hair and brown eyes

"Nest is Jemmett Demetri or Jem he is 16 he is named after Jasper, Emmett and Demetri", Bella says pointing to the boy with bronze hair and green eyes

"This is Alirose Charlotte or Ali she is 16 and is Jemmett's twin. She is named after Alice, Rose and Charlotte", Edward says pointing at the girl with bronze hair and green eyes

"This is Nathan Peter or Nat he is 14 and he is named after Peter", Bella says point at the boy with bronze and brown hair

"This is Jace Marcus he is 14 and twin of Nathan he is named after John, Anton, Carmen, Eleazar and Marcus. The first letter of all your names make up his name", Edward explains pointing to the boy who looks identical to his twin

"This is Lillian Jane she is 13 and named after Rose and Jane", Bella says pointing to the girl that could be her double

"This is Adrian Carlisle he is 12 and is named after Carlisle", Edward says point to a boy with brown hair and gold eyes

"And the little boy is Edward's arms is Jackson Caius he is 4 years old and is named after Caius", Bella says pointing at the boy in Edward's arm who had bronze hair and gold eyes

We take a minute to let it all sink in. We can't believe they named their kids after us.

"Wow. Thank you", I say simply

The others say similar things.

"When did you two get married?" Alice asks looking excited

"3 years after we left", Bella replies

"Where did you get married?" Charlotte asks

"Las Vegas", Edward replies immediately

"How come you look older then want you are?" Peter asks

"Nick has the power to change a persons age. He aged us to 30", Bella replies

"What do you two do for a living?" Tony asks

"Bella writes books and I work as a doctor at the ER", Edward replies

"Where have you been all this time?" Jasper asks

"Chicago, Boston, and Detroit" Bella says

"You didn't move regularly?" Caius asks

"We didn't see the point when Nick come into our lives and could make us look older and younger", Edward replies

"Do all the kids go to school? Or are they home schooled?" Esme asks

"They all go to school. Nat and Jace are the trouble makers. I lost count of the number of times we have better call to the principles office", Bella replies

"Why did you stay away so long?" I ask

They both sigh and look at each other.

"We stayed away because Bella wasn't ready to go back. But after hearing about your problem we decided to come back. Bella decided she was ready to come home", Edward explains for Bella

"Are you alright now? You weren't right all those years ago?" Carlisle asks concerned

"I'm fine now dad. You don't have to worry about me", Bella replies smiling

We all nod our heads processing what we have learnt.

"I think we will let you be so the information we have given you can sink in", Bella says

"Let me show you to your rooms", Jane says

"Don't bother. I already saw are rooms. We will get their on our own. Have a good night", Edward says helping Bella up

They quickly leave with their family leaving us to our thoughts. We have a lot to think about…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do me best to udate as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Now I am facing a few surgeries so there might be a delay between chapters. Please be painent with me. I will not give up on my stories.**


	11. Chapter 11: Secret

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. But I have had many health issues lately. Please hang with me. Also sorry for the short chapter. I will try to do better next time:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Finally I see the family again it has been so long. I have missed them. It was about time. Now to the mystery of why I can't see them.

"Edward is anyone outside?" I ask him from my bed

We are in our own private rooms. The kids and all in their own rooms and the younger ones are asleep.

"No love", Edward replies

"Good. We need to find out who is blocking me I am sure it is not by accident", I say to him

"I know love. That is a lot of people we have to check. Maybe we can get help?" he replies

"No can't. What if the vampire is a mind-reader. That won't work. We will have to keep this to ourselves", I say

"I don't like this", Edward says taking me into his arms

"I don't like this either. I hate lying to them. But it is necessary for their safety", I reply

"I love you", Edward says kissing me

"I love you too", I say kissing him back before settling into his arms to rest it had been a long day…

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I lie next to my wife watching her sleep. She is so beautiful when she is asleep. She has had a really tiring day and needs to rest for the baby.

Bella had been asleep for a while when I heard someone's thoughts directed at me.

"_Hey Bella, Edward can you come to the throne room. We would like to talk to you a bit more", Peter thinks_

I sigh. Well add least Bella got 5 hours sleep.

I kiss her neck and she moans waking up slightly.

"Bella love wake up. The family would like to talk to us in the throne room", I say kissing her neck again

"Why do they want to talk?" Bella asks sleepily

"I don't know. They just want to talk to us", I say

"Ok then. Help me to the shower I need to freshen up", Bella replies

I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the bath. I wonder what the family wants to talk about…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I can't believe Bella and Edward are back it has been too long. I have missed them. Expect for the times Bella has come back to punish us. Now that has been no fun. It has been fun for the rest of the family but not the ones she was punishing.

We are all in the throne room talking about Bella, Edward and their little family. Well little is the wrong word for their family. Big is the word I should use.

"I wonder if Bella and Edward will come and talk to us. It has been a couple of hours since them left", Aro muses

"Well we can ask", Emmett says

"We can't go to their rooms. Why not think to them. I am sure they can hear us", I suggest

"Who will be the one to do it?" Marcus asks

"I will. What is the worst she can do to me?" I ask

They all chuckle and share a knowing look.

"_Hey Bella, Edward can you come to the throne room. We would like to talk to you a bit more", I think in their direction_

"Well?" Jasper asks

"I did it. Now all we have to do is wait and see if they reply", I say

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	12. Chapter 12: More Questions & Talking

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I ended up having ten teeth removed. But now I am back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

**Now I have had some questions about how Bella could sleep. It is because she is pregnant. She can eat and sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: More Questions &amp; Talking <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Bella and I quickly make are way to the throne room. Knowing that more questions are going to come. We don't mind after all we have been gone for 20 years. Bella and I also have motivation to be at all these meetings we have to find the one who was blocking Bella. It is only a matter of time before we find him.

"About time you got here", Peter says as we walk into the throne room

"Bella needed her sleep", I reply

"You sleep?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. It is because I am pregnant. I can also eat human food", Bella replies taking a seat

"Did you get over all your issues?" Aro asks

"Yes. Funny enough. Nick was my therapist. He helped me get over everything. I still have some issues but now I am fine", Bella replies

"Do the others in your coven have powers?" Marcus asks

"Nick has the power to change a person's age, Stella has the power of Teleportation, Jamie's power is invisibility", I reply

"What about your kids?" Jasper asks

"AJ has the power to read mines, Nessie can put thoughts in your head, Jemmett has a physical shield, Alirose can see the Future, Past and Present, Nathan has a mental shield, Jace can control mines, Lillian can freeze a person, AC can control all the elements and Jackson can read thoughts by touch", I reply

"So they all have a power", Aro says

"Yeh. It makes life a little more interesting", Bella says

"Do they get into trouble a lot?" Emmett asks

"Yes. The last time they got in jail I left them there for a few days before I got them out", Bella replies

"The question is what have you been up too the last 20 years?" I ask them

"Nothing much", Aro says

I read his thoughts he doesn't want to tell us anything.

"We had our stuff stolen a couple of years ago", Emmett says

"That was me. You needed to be taught a listen", Bella replies with a shrug

"What did we do?" Peter whines

"You wreck my bike and my room. You have been coursing trouble for years and you needed to be taught a lesson", Bella replies

"Thank you for turning them into babies", Alice says

"Did you have fun?" I ask smiling

"Yes. Let me go and get you the photos", Rose says running out of the room

She is back in seconds with a photo album. We spend the next hour looking through all the photos. Laughing at the boys expense. The girls had dressed them in pink clothes and we see them running around in there nappies. Because they didn't want a bath.

The boys didn't look impressed.

Soon Bella and I head back to our room. Thinking about getting a few more hours rest before the kids wake up.

"_The person is not here", Bella thinks to me_

"_I know. It has to be someone not in inner cycle", I think to her_

"_Well we have time to look into it", Bella thinks_

We snuggle for an hour before a cry breaks us apart.

"Mama I had a bad dream", Jackson says climbing up into the bed

"Come here baby", Bella says picking him up

"What was your bad dream about?" I ask my son

"Bad men came and took you all away from me", Jackson says tears in his eyes

We both give him a kiss.

"Nothing can take us away from you. We will always be with you", Bella says kissing his tears away

I pull them both into a hug. We are a family I hope we get through this together…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter I will try and make the next one longer. Please review:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicion & Traitor

**Author's Note: Happy 20th birthday to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Suspicion &amp; Traitor <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three days later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

We have been here three days and we think we have found our traitor. But we can't be sure. But Bella can't read his mind and neither can I**. **That makes us suspicious. Bella can't go around looking because she is heavily pregnant. But there is no reason why I can't. I spent the nights walking through the halls looking at thoughts till I came across one I couldn't read. That's when I got Bella to see if she could read him. She couldn't. So now we think we have our traitor. But we can't be sure to we break his shield. Bella said not to do it yet. Just watch and see if he does anything suspicious. That's why I am following him out of the fortress. I follow him till he is in the forest. And that is suspicious because he is not a vegetarian. I slip into the trees. And follow him quickly. Till he stops. That's when I see another red-eyed vampire.

"How many are there?" the vampire asks

"Edward and Isabella Masen have turned up with their coven", the traitor says

"They won't be any trouble. With how many vampires I have on my side", the vampire says

I read his mind and he doesn't realise Bella is the commander. That will go on our side. That means the traitor joined the Volturi after Bella and I left. So he can't know. If Bella and I don't discuss that she is the commander we will have the advantage. I grin. I continue to listen until the vampire is gone and I follow him back.

Quickly I go back to my room to tell Bella everything.

"You better put your shield up tight Bella", I tell her as I come in

She nods and quickly puts up her shield.

"What did you find out?" Bella asks

"We definably found the traitor", I say

"Good. What did you find out?" Bella asks

"He doesn't know you are the commander", I say grinning

Bella grins, "That's good. I can take out several vampires at once. We have the advantage"

"They will attack in about three months. So we have time", I say

"Good. I can't fight pregnant", Bella says, "Did you find out their names?"

"Miles is the traitor and Jadan is the leader", I say, "Miles has a shield. But he didn't bother to shield his friend"

"That's the creator of the newborn army in the south a few years ago", Bella says thinking hard

"Ad least we know now", I say

"Yes. But things we get nasty soon. I can now see past his shield. That's because I am stronger gifted then him. We definably have only three months", Bella says

"That gives us just enough time to prepare everyone. When do we tell them?" I ask

"Soon. Just watch him a bit longer. Then we will move in"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Time Passing

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) ****

********Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.********

****On another note. Happy New Year. I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Time Passing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

We have now been at the fortress for 2 months and Bella is now nine months pregnant and could give birth sat any moment. Thomas says Bella is nearly ready to give birth and has told her to rest as much as possible.

The past two months Bella and I have been watching the traitor. Miles has had a couple more meetings with the leader of the army that is coming after us. Bella says we are facing ad least 250 vampires. We are very outnumbered. Bella has been careful to keep her shield around me and her family.

The coven's that have joined us our the Canadian Coven who have 4 members, the French coven that has 5 members, the Greece coven that has 3 members, the Spanish coven that has 6 members, the 4 African covens that have 3 members each, the Chinese coven that has 5 members, the Japanese coven that has 4 members, the Indian coven has 5 members, there is another 8 covens from Asia each ranging from 2 to 6 members, the 2 Australian covens that have 5 and 4 members, the New Zealand coven that has 4 members, the Mexican coven that has 3 members. There was also another 5 covens from America with 3 to 7 members each. And their came others 20 nomads.

The pack has called other shape-shifters in to help. Their numbers have come up to 40.

Every coven, nomads and the shape-shifters have been training with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Bella has been watching the training and I know she is dying to help. But she doesn't what the spy to know about her abilities. But she is pregnant anyway so she can't fight anyway.

Bella and I have been present at every meeting the Volturi have held. They don't know they have a traitor here. Bella and I are going to tell them soon. We are both surprised Aro hasn't caught the traitor yet with him being able to read thoughts by touch. Miles must have been very careful not to let Aro touch him. Even if he is a shield Aro should know that something is wrong. Bella can't figure it out.

"We are going hunting. Edward do you want to join us?" Alice asks

"Do you mind if I go with the Bella?" I ask my wife

"Who else is going with you?" Bella asks Alice

"The rest of the family, the Denali's, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and half the Volturi guard, the Russians, Samantha, John and Tony, Peter and Charlotte, the Irish Coven, The Egyptians, the Castles, Laura and Mike, Stella, Tasha, Kyle, Jamie and Nick and the Amazonians", Alice says

"Go with them. I will be fine", Bella says kissing me

"Call me if you need me", I say kissing her back

"I will go", she says shooing me away

We all quickly leave. We run for about an hour before we start hunting. 20 minutes into the hunt my phone rings.

"Edward", I say

"Dad you need to come back. We are under attack and Mum is in labour", Nessie says then there is a bang and the phone goes dead.

"Everyone we need to go home now!" I yell

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Edward leaves I have the feeling of dread come over me. Something is not right. One hour later after searching into the future. I finally find it and I pale. We are about to be attacked. That's when I feel sharp pain in my stomach. Crap I am going into labour and the compound is under attack. This is not going to end well…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	16. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	17. Chapter 15: Battle On the Compound

****Author's Note: Sorry for the delay my Nan died and I didn't feel like writing but now I am getting back into it in her honour. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Battle on the Compound<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

"They are coming", Alirose says

"Nathen, Jemmett put up your shields", I say, "Jace grab everyone in the compound to help with the fighting. But leave some to help Mum"

"I will take the North", AJ says  
>"I will take the East", Jemmett says<p>

"I will take the West", Jace says

"I will take the South", I say

"I will take the South too", AC says

"I will take the North", Lillian says

"I will take the East", Nathan says

"And I will take care of mum", Alirose says

"Let's do this", I say

We all get into our positions. Vampires who were still in the compound were scattered around ready to defend it. I had called Dad and told him to hurry when a rock was thrown at us. It hits the tree.

Vampires come changing out. I use the Earth to wrap them around the limbs and pull them apart.

"Ness", AC says holding one

I help he finish him off. Over the battle we could hear mum's screams in the compound giving birth. I snap another vampires neck and I see vampires slip into the compound. I hope Alirose saw them coming. We were still fighting and Dad hadn't arrived yet.  
>I catch a young newborn vampire by the throat. And read his past.<p>

"_Take out as many as possible. Those animal eaters our dangerous to our cause. It makes them weak so kill them. And you will get your reward", a woman says_

_A name comes up Lucy_

I discover this vampire had a power. He had tried to use pain on me but I flipped it back at him before destroying him. Come on Dad where are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan's POV<strong>

I feel gifts hit my shield that I have around everyone. But it holds. There were some vampires with gifts here. I use the water to creator a barrier in front of an emergency exist to the compound.

"Jemmett fire now!" I call to him

Fire comes out of his hands and goes through my water making burning statues of the vampires that had been coming through.

"You want to break it out me?" I call to Jemmett who just killed another vampire

I feel Jemmett fling out his physical shield breaking the vampire statues into pieces and setting them alight. We were doing alright just a scratch so far. Hopefully more vampires would be here any minute…

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I immediately go into the minds of ten vampires and make them turn on each other changing their thoughts from killing us to kissing themselves. I had never used my gift this way before but it had to be done. I will let no one touch my family.<p>

I snap a vampires arm off and add it to the growing fires. I look around seeing move vampires coming I do my little mind trick again. When I hear someone inside the compound I translocate them outside away from my mother. I then set them on each other. That should keep them busy for a while…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"I am sure they are going to be alight", Peter says as we run

"Can you smell that?" Alice asks

"It's smoke", Emmett says

"It is _vampire flesh_ smoke", Caius growls

We were at the top of the hill now and could see done on the compound. The walls around the compound were broken. Fighting was going on from every direction. There had to be at least 30 fires lit. I must get to Bella.

"Everyone let's get rid of these vampires that dare to attack us", Jasper says

I could tell the Major had come out.

"What do we do?" Esme asks

The Major immediately starts splitting us up into big groups to go to the North, South, East and West.

I pray that my Bella could hold on. I send out my thoughts, _"I will be there soon love. Hang on"_

"Lets move out", the Major orders

* * *

><p><strong>Major's POV<strong>

I get to the north of the compound and take out the vampires trying to get into the compound. I see the Commanders kids AJ and Lilian fighting together to defend this side. Lillian was freezing them and AJ was smashing them to pieces.

"Come on lets help them. Captain take the left. Lieutenant take the right", I order, "Start more fires!"

"About time you all got here!" AJ shouts killing another vampire

"We were hunting", Emmett says

"Yeh but you should have left more behind now look where we are", Lillian says jumping over a newborns head and snapping it off

"Where is your mother?" I ask

"In the basement with Alirose and some female vampires. She is in labour", AJ says

"I must go to her", Edward says trying to get past me

"NO. We must defeat this threat first", I says firmly, "Where are your siblings?"

"Around each took a point", Lillian says

"Good you have been trained well", I say proud of my sister the Commander for training her children well

We had down the south we moved on to the West while the other group took the East. The vampires were nearly destroyed here. These kids had skills and tricks that I even wanting to learn. I knew they had been holding out on us

"Who is defending the South?!" I demand the answer

"Nessie and AC. We better hurry Nessie just got hurt", AJ says

We finally make our way to the front of the compound where the most action was taking place. AC was standing in front of Renesmee who had her leg bent at a different angle. I hear my family growling.

"Take them down", I demand

"Yes Major", Peter says with a salute

I reach out with my emotions to find out that was confided the leader. Quickly I find him I send him a huge amount of pain and he crumbles to the ground.

"Ness are you ok?" Edward asks his daughter

"Just a broken leg. Is that the leader?" Nessie asks being held up by Nathan and AJ

"Yes", I say as I feel him breaking my pain emotion

"He is a shield. He is the traitor that was in on this the whole time", Edward reveals

Caius growls and slams the vampire into the wall. I am by his side.

"What is your name?" I ask sending him a lot of fear

"Miles", the vampire gasp

"What are you doing spying on us?" Aro asks

"My leader wants to take over the world have humans as our slaves and to eat them as we please. You may have stopped this army. But be warned there are more to come", Mile taunts, "And the pretty little Commander will be the first to go"

Edward growls and snaps Miles neck.

"Why didn't you tell us we had a traitor?" Marcus asks

"Because it was not safe", Edward says

My job is done at the moment. I let Jasper go back into control.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Major's gone", I say looking around, "Must be safe"

We look around at all the vampire parts littering the compound gardens. Fire marks and everything we were all silent for a minute before we hear a baby cry its first cry to the world. Edward looks up with love in his eyes and races inside. We follow. Did Bella just have her baby in the middle of the Battle?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I am able:)<strong>


End file.
